


Stand Together

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Issues, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Nyx bonds with her daughter and thinks on motherly love.





	Stand Together

In her time as a soldier for the Hoshidan-Nohrian army, Nyx had been blessed with many gifts from the gods despite her rather horrid past, the greatest of which was her child, Ophelia. The young, rambunctious girl was much like her father in terms of her love for theatrics. But unlike her father’s powerful boasting, Ophelia had more elegance to her actions. The dark haired heroine was famous among the army for her joyous acts of heroism that made Arthur shed a justice-filled tear. Yet Nyx hadn’t spent what some would call ‘normal time’ with Ophelia. Where some mother’s bonded with their daughters through cooking or shopping, Nyx and Ophelia became closer from burning brigands and electrocuting enemies. That was why the small dark mage stood in the castle courtyard while her daughter prepared their ‘bonding ritual’ as she called it.

Truth be told, Ophelia didn’t have much on her for her ‘ritual’: a normal book and a pencil. Nyx had an idea of what they’d be doing if the first two items were any indication. Her daughter’s love of naming weaponry and spells was one other aspect she received from her father, so it was safe to assume Nyx would be helping name a few tomes or, as her husband called them, ‘stances of inconceivable power’. Either way, Nyx was happy to do something with her daughter that wasn’t cursing attackers.

Brimming with energy, Ophelia was bouncing up and down next to her shorter mother. “Oh, mother I’m so joyful you’ve agreed to partake in one of my practice sessions!”

Nyx couldn’t help but smile at her excited daughter. “Well, we haven’t really spent any time together outside of battle. What better way to bond than through my daughter’s amazing talents?”

Ophelia finally stopped bouncing as she flipped through her book to a bookmarked page. “Speaking of, you’ll need a stage name if you’ll be joining me today.”

“Stage...name?” Nyx was at a loss. She knew she hadn’t agreed to any plays. Or did she? It was hard to tell with her family.

“Father is Odin Dark, and I am Ophelia Dusk!” Ophelia explained as she closed her book. “Those who partake in our work must have an alias to amplify their grandeur, so your’s shall be ‘Moonlight!’”

Nyx Moonlight. It was a bit awkward, but strangely, Nyx found it quite nice for her. Moonlight was always a calming and breathtaking sight to her with its quiet elegance and cool touches. “Alright, I’ll be the ‘Moonlight’ of our family. Now, what is it you usually do, dear?”

Ophelia reopened her book to a page filled with various names; for what, Nyx didn’t know. She bookmarked the page with her pencil before standing straight. “Stretching is the first step for my daily routines. Come, I’ll show you, mother!”

Following rather awkwardly, Nyx copied her daughter’s movements as she bent every which way. She silently thanked her terrible curse for keeping her so flexible in her younger form as she lifted her left leg high. “Do you dance out here, Ophelia?”

“Not quite, Mother,” Ophelia said as she sat down, reaching for her feet. “Every heroic maiden such as I must act the part just as well as do it. And this book,” She said, holding up her black book filled with names and stick figures, “gives knowledge of powerful stances Father taught me! When inspiration strikes, I always write in more ideas for moves in here as well!”

Nyx had to give Ophelia one thing: she truly took after Odin more. But that was an aspect Nyx loved to see in her daughter. She herself hadn’t been shown love from her parents in regards to her interests, though with how they ended, it was almost justified in Nyx’s eyes.

“All right, dearest Mother!” Ophelia shouted as she closed her book yet again. “We maidens will begin our bonding ritual post haste! Watch closely as power courses through me!” Saying this, Ophelia tilted her upper body to the side while keeping her head upright. Her hand covered her face, but Nyx could see her large smile behind it. She attempted to mimic Ophelia, a positive noise of approval soon given by the younger mage. “The ‘pose of generosity,’” Ophelia explained, still holding her stance. “It is said to give one an aura of unwavering strength to face one’s enemies head on!”

‘It’s giving me the strength to rub my sore back,’ Nyx thought. ‘How does she look so comfortable!’ Already Nyx could feel her spine shouting for release at the unnatural bend she was doing. Relief came soon after when Ophelia flipped through her book in search of their next pose. The smile on her daughter’s face kept Nyx fighting through her pained back. Despite having a child’s limber body, nothing could prepare it for Ophelia’s odd poses.

“Our next stance is one of revitalization! Just raise your arms like so,” Ophelia stretched her arms up over her head, “and feel the rays of the sun giving life to your body!”

It was a warm feeling that surrounded Nyx as she followed Ophelia. Nyx had always been cooped up inside with some form of a book or tome, cut off from the outside world. Even after meeting Odin and gradually breaking her shell, she still felt better staying with her books. As she watched Ophelia soak in the comforting sunlight, Nyx felt at peace. No stress from her curse, no thoughts of what happens next for the army. Nothing. A bird whistled in the distance while a calming breeze swept through the courtyard. Leaves brushed each other as the pair of mages stood still. “If I’d known I’d feel this relaxed with you, Ophelia, I would’ve joined you much earlier.”

“It truly is a magnificent feeling, is it not?” Ophelia remarked as she looked up to the sky. “Fitting for maidens such as us.”

The mages held their stance for some time, neither wanting to leave the comfort gained from the warm sun mixed with the cool breeze. Ophelia finally released, soon followed by Nyx. “With our stances finished, we can start on practicing our special moves! Here you go, Mother.” Ophelia passed Nyx a page filled with names and symbols. The penmanship looked more flowing, so Nyx assumed it was Ophelia’s. The page was simply titled ‘Moonlight Specials’, although it looked freshly penned compared to the other text littering the page. ‘Blazing Lionheart’, ‘Draconic Shadow’, ‘The 1,000 Curses’ (that one had a frowny face near it); the list went on and on. Each move had a symbol next to it, some looking like flames while others were lightning shaped, but others had what appeared to be an attempt at a skull. Nyx guessed Ophelia liked to put some moves with certain tomes. “Well, Mother? Pick one!”

Nyx was pushed from her thoughts by Ophelia’s request. She looked up to her daughter before re-reading the page once more. There was one issue though: she had no idea what to do. “Ophelia, dear, could you give an example so I know what to do?”

Ophelia lit up as she prepared to show her mother what a little bravado from a dark mage could do. “Normally you give a small statement to your enemies before you unleash your move,” Ophelia explained. “As such, I will demonstrate. Watch, Mother!” Ophelia cleared her throat and shook her arms as she psyched herself up before a radiant smile shone on her face. “Fear not, my allies! Mear ruffians such as these are no match for the spawn of the two most heroic powers this world has witnessed! I, Ophelia Dusk, shall be your shining heroine!” Ophelia stretched an arm as she mocked using a tome. “Luminary Uppercut!” A small bow towards Nyx followed. “Like that!”

While impressed by her daughter’s talent, Nyx still had no clue what to do. She  _ understood _ what to do, but any sign of a speech like Ophelia’s escaped her. She still had to try. “Right, just like that.” Nyx took a few deep breaths as a thought entered her head along with a small smile. “Fear for your lives, children. The time of your reckoning has arrived with I, the maiden of the night, Nyx Moonlight! Your pleas of mercy mean nothing for the grave acts you’ve committed. I hope the gods give you comfort on your travels in the afterlife!” With a movement like Ophelia’s, Nyx held a non existent tome as she let out her final cry: “Fear my wrath: Corrupted Umbra!” 

No sound followed. The birds stopped their chirping and the breeze had gone missing. Nyx felt Ophelia’s stare on her and worried she had messed up. Her daughter’s reaction proved her wrong: “Mother that was stunning! The way you took on your given role and made it your own was just so….” Ophelia squealed in joy. “And your final move! Brilliant! You must help me in my creations!”

A small blush formed on Nyx’s face from her daughter’s praise. She didn’t think she’d done  _ that _ good, at least not as much as Ophelia seemed to think. “I appreciate the thought, Ophelia. Perhaps when I’m free I’ll partake in your naming sessions with your father.”

The yellow mage began bouncing in excitement again. It was moments such as these that Nyx felt amazed that such a bright, jovial young girl was the daughter of someone who had been so depressed some time ago. Irony seemed to be a constant force in Nyx’s life. Truthfully, Ophelia was the daughter Nyx had never knew she needed. It made her sad knowing the joy she felt now was something she’d never had with her own mother, but that was the past. In the present, Nyx could give Ophelia the motherly love she deserved. No child should be cursed like Nyx had been, both physically and familial. No fear among blood, nor a rift as large as a canyon. The sound of her daughter came into Nyx’s thoughts.

“Mother? Mother are you well? You’ve been silent for some time now.”

Nyx looked up to her daughter. “What? Oh, my apologies, Ophelia. I was just in thought about the past. Don’t worry too much.”

But Ophelia did exactly that. Nyx knew she learned of her past, due in part to her natural curiosity, and she dreaded what came next: “Were you as loved as I am by you, Mother?”

Silence. Nyx hated discussing her past. Any good memories were either gone or fake and what remained was a slog of yelling and fear from her parents. “You’re paired with Rhajat later in the arena, aren’t you?” Nyx asked, deflecting Ophelia’s question as she turned to leave and grab her tomes. “Let’s work on your dark magic.”

A hand spun her around, making Nyx face her even more worried daughter. “Mother, please! What happened to you was a tragedy, but I refuse to let you harbor such thoughts!”

“If only it were so simple. The past is constant, Ophelia. No matter how much we wish it, it is scarred into our minds for eternity, and mine is one that is lasting.” Nyx turned to leave again, but instead of spinning her, Ophelia hugged her.

“You’re correct about the past, Mother, but whatever you were never given, Father and I will more than make up for!” Nyx felt Ophelia hug her tighter. “No terrible memories will be etched into you by us; only joy.”

Joyful memories. They were as rare to Nyx as crops to Nohr. But as Ophelia refused to release Nyx, she realized the memories that could have been. The warmth of her daughter with the calming wind was slowly inscribed in her mind. Joyful memories. She thought back to first meeting Odin and how much of a child she thought he was, then of how much they’d helped each other in their time together. Joyful memories. A rarity for Nyx in the past, but now given by a fountain from her family. Nyx squeezed Ophelia’s tied hands. “How was I graced with such a wonderful daughter?”

Ophelia laughed as she let go of Nyx. “Ophelia Dusk: a child as great as the parents who birthed her. The great Odin Dark; a man on the path of justice with his aching blood, punishing this realm’s villains. Nyx Moonlight; the woman of the night as mysterious as her namesake, her aid giving many a soul a cold shudder.”

“You really do take after your father.” Nyx chuckled and gave Ophelia a small hug in return. “Thank you, Ophelia. I’ll be sure to stop by and help you whenever I have time.”

Memories, whether good or bad, were important. Nyx would never try to forget her parents, mostly as a reminder of what once was. The past, in her opinion, is a great teacher, but the present and future were the parents who embraced a child with a warm hug, saying it would be alright. Nyx’s life had been a long one, with an end still missing, but as long as she had her loving husband and amazing daughter, she could keep her head up and stand strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx as Ophelia's mother seems kinda fitting considering Nyx's past.


End file.
